


Nagaredama

by Nebel



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Gundam Wing, Xanth - Piers Anthony
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebel/pseuds/Nebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A motley assortment of characters meet and join together on a quest involving a set of very special blades. <br/>The Gundam Pilots in a Dungeons and Dragons style world, with a Dungeons and Dragons style quest.  There is only a minor influence of Xanth, but I find the Good Magician Humphrey too good of a character to not involve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. World Description

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is actually the prologue, and is a description of the world.

Chapter 0: Prologue: The Basics  
Disclaimer: I own the world where they play in this fic, the weapons, Shane, Timotae, Danail, Shadowalker, and whatever other original characters might choose to make an appearance. I do not own Gundam Wing, though the pilots make me drool. No money is being made... Not even with me working 40 hrs a week... So don't bother suing, the only thing I have of value is my imagination, and this is just a method for sharing it.

 

The Setting

The world is basically a medieval land. The forests are old, with huge trees that rise above very little underbrush. (This is due to leaves blocking the sunlight. It is a sign of old forests.) The deserts are vast. Few dare to travel across them without a native guide to help them avoid dangers and find oasis. There are plains, and high mountains. Many of the mountain ranges are still high and sharp, barely being a thousand years old. Swamps are dank and rarely visited places, full of quicksand and sucking mud. Rivers and streams are mainly clear of pollution, and the stars are easy to see at night.

Wild animals roam the land with little fear of men (or any of the other races); they tend to worry more about the supernatural denizens of the land. For this world is populated by dragons, basilisks blink dogs, giant spiders, rocs, and many other magical creatures. It would take forever to give descriptions and names for them all, so as I show them, there will be a note and description and (if I can find one) an attached picture. Some creatures are dangerous, others simply pretty, but they all exist together with the more sophisticated races.

 

Civilization

Civilization in this world is a loose term. They live about the same as medieval people did no running water, electricity, or guns. Travel is done by foot, horse, wagon, or boat. Money is in the form of coins. Basic money table is copper coins are the cheapest. Ten copper equals one silver. Ten silver equals one gold. Ten gold equals one platinum. All clothing and armor is tailor-made. Armies and walls around cities are standard. Most countries have kings or emperors. There are few cities, mostly port cities or crossroads cities, places where trading and fluid populations are easy. Villages are scattered throughout the countryside. Dotted between farms along trade roads, where farmers can bring their goods or live in a walled area together and feel safe. Inns in such places tend to have large quantities of regulars that come to drink, and just a few rooms for the three or four visitors that will stop for the night.

 

The Races

 

There are many different races and sub-races in this world. We will only discuss the main ones.

Humans - Okay, humans' average height is about 5'10" for males, 5'5" for females. They have a variety of hair-colors, eye-colors, builds, etc, just like humans in our world. A human reaches maturity at 14yrs, and their average life span is 35, though humans have been known to live as long as 90 yrs. They mainly dwell in cities and villages, preferring the company of others. Humans tend to distrust half-breed humans such as half-elves and half-dwarves. They also have a variety of societies outside of the normal city and village life, such as barbarians and gypsies. Gypsies are distrusted by most even though villages are always pleased to see them, for a day or two only. They are travelling entertainers and the relaxed atmosphere they give out makes many children dream of running away with them. The gypsies travel in wagons, believe in pacifism between the intelligent races, and only carry weapons for self-defense.

Elves - Elves come in many different varieties, usually depending on the sub-race. They all tend to be thinner and more delicate in appearance than humans. Their ears are pointed and their eyes slightly slanted. Elves are the longest-lived race, reaching maturity at 110 yrs. of life, and averaging a life span of 1000 years. They think of humans as moving to quickly and there is a long-standing enmity between elves and dwarves. They tend to hate orcs with a passion and attack them on site. They are a passionate race, but drawn to contemplation rather than quick action.

The most common sub-race is the High Elf, and they tend to be pale skinned, blond or light brown haired, with blue or green eyes. The males are about 5'5", the females 5', and they dwell in the forests, with well-traveled roads running from their version of cities to the others. They are the most like the average human society wise.

The next is Sylvan, and they are lightly tanned, with yellow or coppery-red hair and light brown or bright green eyes. Hazel and blue eyes are extremely rare. Their heights average 6', and 5'5". They are the barbarians of the elves and live deep in the forests, some in primitive villages and some constantly wandering.

Grey elves are scholars. They are fair-skinned and more slender than other elves. They typically have silver hair and amber eyes, though they are known to have a few with golden hair and violet eyes. The Grey elves are reclusive, staying in their mountain cities and studying while ignoring the outside world.  
Aquatic elves are rarely seen on the land, though they trade with seamen and merchants, often in the Dinsdarren Islands. They have gills along the sides of their chests allowing them to separate oxygen from water and causing them to do without tops. Their skin is silver-green, with the rare blue tinge, their eyes and hair tending to be green or blue-green. They average around 6'5" for both males and females. Their underwater cities are said to be marvels, though visitors are rare due to the complicated spells necessary to keep visitors from drowning.  
Night elves, called thus because of their dark coloring, are rarely seen. Night elves average the same height as humans, 5'10" for the males, 5'5" for females. They have dark brown or black hair, bronze skin that ranges from a light golden yellow to a deeper reddish gold, and brown or black eyes. They tend towards isolated dwellings and traditional forms of living.

Drow elves are perhaps one of the main reasons elves are feared by humans. The average drow male is a mere 5' tall, and the female only about 4'10", they have black or charcoal toned skin, violet or dark blue eyes that glow red in darkness, and white or silver hair. Drow are matriarchal and live deep underground. They worship the evil Spider Queen Lloth, and occasionally raid the surface at night. They are truly evil creatures, for the most part.

Half-elves - The term half-elf usually refers to a half-human and half-elf crossbreed. Elves do not trust them as they have been tainted by human blood, and humans do not trust them for having elven blood. This mix is not as rare as it used to be, many humans and elves finding love, more often lust, with each other. They come in as many varieties as humans, but tend to have slightly pointed ears and slightly slanted eyes, the features of both parents obvious and the fact of mixed parentage being unmistakable. A half-elf reaches maturity around their 52 year of life, far slower than a human and far faster than an elf. Their life spans tend to be short due to their life styles, but they have been known to live as long as elves. They tend to be rogues, wander through the world, not completely accepted by either the human or elven societies and not really having a society of their own.

Dwarves - Dwarves are miners, loving to explore and modify the great caves under the mountains. They reach maturity around 80, and live an average of 400 years. A dwarven male averages about 5'2", and is very broad through the shoulders; indeed, their shoulders tend to be broader than most humans are. They have mostly dark hair, brown, black, and rust red are the most common, though the rare blond dwarf has been seen. Their eyes are dark, hazel, brown, and gray being the most predominant varieties. They dwell in the mountains, and often trade ores and some of the best smithed weapons and armor. Dwarves tend to be blunt and loud. As for the female dwarves, the only thing known is that dwarven males are extremely protective of them. They are never seen, though sometimes visitors to dwarven strongholds hear some of the most beautiful music. Dwarves distrust elves, saying they spend too much time thinking and too little doing, humans are simply too rash. They hate orcs and goblins with the same passion as elves, it is one of the few things the two races agree on.

Goblins, Ogres, Orcs, Hobgoblins, Trolls, Giants - These are various races that have their own societies. However, they tend to be vicious and are more predators than civilized races. The story will not deal enough with them for you to need a description, but if you want one, let me know and I'll put one in the notes.

Other - There are many other races not mentioned, such as Centaurs, Mermen, Hobbits, Beholders, Nymphs, Brownies, Naga, Minotars, and more. These races may be mentioned in passing, but again, if an in-depth summary is requested, it will be provided. Also, some of the races listed as predators do have societies, such as dragons, but few outside of the race have any knowledge of them. So, in the interest of keeping this concise, nothing will be mentioned here.

Magi, Clerics, Priests, Druids - these are not actually races, being drawn from the races and this being their life calling. These particular jobs tend to extend the life span of the person, regardless of race.

 

Religion

There are many different religions and deities. They will be explained when/if they come into the story.

 

 

Did I miss anything important?


	2. A Warm Hearth

Chapter 1: A Warm Hearth

The cold thunder of the rainfall on the wooden walk grew suddenly louder, and a freezing gust whipped through the crowded common room in the inn. Shane glanced up wearily; wondering which of the townsfolk had wandered away from bickering families to drown themselves in the warm ale and boisterous laughter. His silver eyes widened with surprise when the form he saw in the door was not immediately familiar to him. The innkeeper noticed the stranger standing dripping in front of the now closed door and quickly strode over to offer accommodations, at a reasonable fee, of course.

The stranger nodded to the innkeeper's speech, dark blue eyes wandering the room as if cataloging everything and everyone, before coming to rest on the greatsword hanging in a place of honor over the bar.

~*~

Shane wandered through the common room, picking up empty mugs and pulling half-full ones from slack hands. The room was nearly empty, and most of those remaining slept in spittle and ale. The few left conscious were either groping giggling barmaids or following the slender youth with hungry eyes. When the bearded man slid a scarred arm around him and pulled Shane into his lap, no resistance was offered. When the man gruffly told him to join him in his room, Shane stood up easily and followed the man on shaky legs. He had been broken of the urge to fight a long time ago.

Behind the bar, the innkeeper nodded in approval. And in the corner, cobalt eyes narrowed.

~*~

Shane stifled a whimper as he limped back to the tiny corner where his hammock was strung. His hand was shaking as he reached to move the curtain aside, but it fell back to his side when he heard a voice behind him.

"Why?"

Shane turned, unsurprised to see the tousled-haired stranger. His voice was soft as he spoke, "Me lord. My pardon for not being with you sooner. If you will await in thine chambers, thy servant shall prepare himself and come to thine bed therein."

Thin lips smirked, "No. You will answer my question."

"Pardon, me lord, for it seems thine servant has poor hearing. Thy needs must repeat thine query to this unworthy one," Shane's voice trembled, his head bowed, waiting for the harsh punishment that would surely follow.

"Why do you go to them with no resistance?"

Silver eyes flew wide and Shane dared look the man in his eyes. Deep blue eyes stared back at his, questions lurking deep within. His voice trembled and his breath came shallowly, "My lord, surely thou dost know that the bastard son of an elven barmaid must never resist against those higher than he..."

"Hn. Is that how you want it to be? Are you content to stay and play whore for any man willing to pay? Why have you not run from this place and gone on your own?" That cold voice was mocking, harsh salt rubbed in the deep wound in Shane's heart.

"Do you think I have not TRIED? He finds me no matter what I do and then..." Shane's voice, strong and loud at the beginning of his outburst, faded as remembered pain and shame overwhelmed him.

The silence stretched on, and finally the half-elf dared look up, expecting to see disgust or lust on the exotic features of the stranger. His silver eyes lifted and met cobalt blue and a stunned gasp escaped pink lips. The eyes regarding him were filled with an emotion that Shane had never seen before, and it stunned him.

"The sword over the bar, whose is it and where did it come from?"

Startled, Shane stumbled over his reply, "It, it is... Fen's, th.. the inn..keeper's. He used t to be a great ad...adventure..er. He found it on a gr-great quest."

The dark haired stranger nodded, "Have you ever thought to take Kudaku with you when you left?"

"Ku-kudaku, me lord?"

"The greatsword. Have you ever laid hands on it when you have gone to leave?"

"Nay, me lord. Twould not be right, a mere bastard laying hands on such beauty. Is Kudaku it's name, me lord?"

"Hai, now, I am on a quest and intend to leave with Kudaku, for it is sorely needed. However, I have my own blade to wield and cannot wield both. Would you take up Kudaku and follow me, guarding my back as an equal, and I guarding yours? Or shall you stay here and live forever wondering?"

Shane swallowed, but the choice was already made, as if there was ever a choice. "I will gladly follow you, me lord. If you will keep me from ever having to lay with one I want not ever again, then I will follow you forever." His smooth tenor was fervent and worshipful. In his fifty torturous years, no one had ever offered him such hope, and the youth reached out to grasp it eagerly.

"I cannot promise to protect you from such. But I will do all within my power. Now, tell me your name."

"Me name is Shane, me lord. But you may call me whatever you wish."

"Pack your things Shane. The night grows old and we need to be far away from here when they discover Kudaku missing."

~*~


	3. Wounds in the Wilderness

Chapter 2: Wounds in the Wilderness

The raven-haired elf watched the gypsy children playing, sometimes stopping scuffles, sometimes joining the game, but even with her attention on the little ones, she noticed when her half-elven friend came between two of the wagons surrounding the camp, a limp golden-haired figured in his arms.

"Hey, Trowa! You okay, bud?" Golden eyes glittered with worry, even as she stepped between the children and her friend's limp burden. Startled, the children quit their game and crowded behind the elf's legs, curious and frightened at once.

"Fine." The curt, emotionless reply was all Tim expected, less than she hoped.

"So what happened?" The exotic night elf was ushered the children away and then joined her friend their wagon, opening the door and helping Trowa with his human burden.

"Found him in the woods while I was hunting. He had an orc arrow in his shoulder." The expressionless voice revealed nothing, except to those who knew the young half-elf. Trowa could no more have left the golden-haired human lying in the woods injured than Tim could have taken up her father's mantle of High Priest of Ehlonna. Neither could go against their natures.

Quickly, the two stripped the young human of his leather armor, then his stained tunic, baring a smooth golden chest that rippled with muscles. Tim hmmed in appreciation before removing the hasty field dressing, to reveal the grisly hole left by a barbed arrow. A grisly hole already showing red lines of infection running from it.

"Gah! I hate those nasty creatures! Who knows what filth they had on that arrow tip! I will go get Catherine, for this is far beyond what little field medicine I know," With that, Tim stood hastily and made her way out of the wagon, looking for the gypsy called Catherine.

~*~

Two days later, the door to the gypsy wagon opened to reveal a flash of white teeth shown in a wide grin on a bronze face, and amber colored eyes twinkling as Tim held the door open to allow Trowa to maneuver into the wagon bearing a laden tray.

"Hi! Trowa told me you'd finally woke up. That was a pretty bad fever you were running for a while there. How are you feeling?" Tim's voice was almost hypnotic, running first with joy, then warning, and finally concern.

Baby blue eyes lit up as a bright smile bloomed on the bed-ridden man's face, "I feel much better, arigatou. You are both very kind to take care of me."

Tim laughed, "It was our pleasure! Besides, Catherine did most of the work." The slant-eyed elf found a seat by the bed as Trowa quietly went about propping up the weakened human and setting the tray of soup in his lap. "Tall, thin, and quiet there is Trowa, as I'm sure he hasn't bothered to say anything besides, 'You're awake. Good.' And I'm Timotae, but call me Tim."

"Quatre Rebarba Winner."

"Well Quatre, do you have someplace to stay?" Tim's eyes were frank.

The muscular blond shook his head negative, "No. I was adventuring, and the rest of my group died in a fight with orc raiders. I barely escaped, and ran until I collapsed with an arrow in my shoulder. Which is probably how you found me. Everything I own but the clothes on my back was lost." The smooth voice was full of sadness, but there was an underlying strength that caused Trowa to nod.

"Then you may stay here to heal. This is my sister's and my wagon. We are part of a traveling gypsy show. When you are well, you can repay us and earn enough to get you started by working in some way," Trowa's eyes were steady and soothing as emerald met turquoise.

~*~

It didn't take long for Tim to find out that Quatre's father was one of the richest earls in one of the Far Eastern human kingdoms. He had left on a quest to find a lost artifact, and his father had disowned him. Though Quatre returned shortly, the lost ring of the earldom finally in hand, Earl Winner refused to relent, and had his guards forcibly remove his son from his lands.

Tim had found a gifted friend in Quatre, for the elf trusted few because of her own empathic gifts, but here was a human that she could share with. And share they did often times seen together, speaking without saying a word.

But more often was the half-elf found beside the smiling human, and they too seemed not to need words. But this was because each seemed to understand the other and not because they both were gifted. How strange a group they seemed, an elf, half-elf, and human, and each more beautiful than the last.

~*~

The nobles and peasants mixed, bumping into each other as they cheered and danced. The celebration of the harvest caused separate classes to interact, and was one of the best times for the gypsies. The crowds gathered round the gypsies' fire, shouting and throwing coins. On a raised platform, a golden human took up a violin and began to play a song so sweet that even the rowdiest in the crowd quieted to listen, then the quiet half-elf took up a flute and added his own notes to the song. All around the gypsies' camp, on the nosiest night of the year, the soft strains of a never-before-heard melody were the only sound throughout the human crowd. Into the center of the circle in front of the musicians danced one of the rarely seen Night Elves, and many wept to see such beauty, the flowing raven locks, flashing amber eyes, and golden skin all glistening in the firelight. Over all, the lovely melody swept them into a timeless joy and spread to all who would hear. Nearby, dirty children wept to hear such loveliness, drunken men dreamed of glorious days lost long ago, and whores smiled to remember their own sweet youth.

~*~


	4. The Depths of Oceanside

Chapter 3: The Depths of Oceanside  
The city of Oceanside was crowded today. But this was quite usual. The port city frequently had visitors from around the world, from Arch Magi to foreign Emperors to poor beggars hoping to find a break. Dirty sailors wove drunkenly down back alleys avoiding the backbreaking labor other sailors were engaged in on the docks. Veiled sedans were carried through the streets by hulking men or beasts, glimpses of the smooth flesh of the cities Ladies were sometimes revealed by the wayward breeze. Farmers carrying goods to the market and fish vendors wandering the streets were pushed aside by the King's Patrols. Dirty children in ragged clothing and other vagabonds of the city slid easily through the crowds, occasionally cries of 'Thief! Thief!' following in their wake. Every race known to man seemed to be represented there.

It was a scene of horrible poverty and overwhelming riches, of endless stability and maddening chaos. It could overwhelm the senses and send a grown man's head spinning. And it caused Shane to press closer to his blue-eyed companion's side as he led the horse. They had journeyed quietly from the inn over four days ago, riding double on the huge white horse. In that time, they had spoken only when necessary. But now, Shane leaned in close to the others ear, his voice soft and fearful, "If it pleases me lord, couldst thou tell thine humble servant for what reason we journey into this press of bodies?"

"You need a horse and supplies," the other never stopped scanning the crowd even as he replied bluntly. "There, we'll go to that tailor to get you decent clothing first."

Shane blinked, about to protest, and then realized that his companion was probably embarrassed traveling with someone wearing the poor rags of a barkeep.

~*~

After spending the day getting measured and pacing from shop to shop, Shane was exhausted and starving. His companion had calmly doled out more money than Shane had ever seen to pay for the new clothing he wore and the sheath that housed Kudaku. His protests having fallen on deaf ears the entire day, Shane was resigned to watch as the lord spent more money to get them a room with two beds in one of the inns. Later, stomach full and more weary than he could ever remember being, Shane stretched out on the bed, lumpy and hard as it was, it seemed heavenly to Shane as it was the first time he'd been on a real bed in a long time without expecting or having company. He relaxed fully, trusting that his companion would not touch him, and drifted off into a deep slumber.

Dark blue eyes watched from the other bed, then a lean body rose and journeyed across the room; a callused hand reaching out to rest on a pale brow that twitched in restless dreams.

*/dream/*

A seven-foot tall heavily muscled man stood above a cowering blond child. Silver eyes lifted, tears streaming rapidly down a pale face. A tiny voice, "I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to see the forest, that's all. I..I never get to DO anything since your da died. I just..." The quivering voice was broken off by a roar. "DON'T MENTION HIM AGAIN!!!! My father is no longer master here! I AM!!! And by the gods, it's about time you began speaking with respect, like a good servant should!" A heavy whip whistled out of nowhere, and the golden haired child flinch, already knowing the terrible pain that would follow. But the blow did not land.

Silver eyes opened, and stared.

Standing between the child and the man was a dark-haired figure in flowing blue robes, white-feathered wings sprouting from his back. The figure was facing the man, left arm raised from having caught the whip. An even voice, heavy with power, "You have no power here, go and do not return." The nightmarish figure flinched, then faded rapidly away. Blue robes swirled as the figure turned and knelt by the half-elven boy. Silver eyes traveled from bare feet up to a strong but thin lightly tanned neck. The figure's face was familiar in its beauty. Narrow chin, high cheekbones, thin nose, rose-petal lips smirking in the faintest of smiles, and big cobalt eyes filled with a strength that could stop men in their tracks. "You are safe, Shane. He can only hurt you if you let him. Now, sleep peacefully, no more memories tonight." The figure began to blur as the nightmare melted into peaceful slumber.

*/end dream/*

A callused hand trembled as it was drawn back. A slender muscular figure stumbled across to the other bed, weary from his self-appointed nightly tasks.

~*~

The time spent waiting for his armor to be made passed rapidly. Sword practice in the courtyard took up the days, and nights were spent peacefully, with Shane never remembering the nightly visitor to his dreams, only aware that his nightmares had been lessening since he left the inn.

~*~

The Inn of the Drunken Pony

The common room of the inn was already filling rapidly as dusk settled quietly over the bustling city. Most of the men and women there had come to drink. Some had rooms to stay in and were only there to eat. But some of them had come to see the two men who had been staying at the inn for almost two weeks. The slender 5'6" tall half-elf had attracted many with his beauty, and both males and females came in hopes that their flirting would bring more than downcast eyes and mumbling in a broken version of court speech. They knew better to press for more than that, for his blue-eyed human companion, though the same average height, could make men tremble with his mere gaze, a gaze which had caused many drunken braggarts to attempt to brawl with him. The human had not been beaten, and his brawling had brought more gawkers to the inn, both in hopes of seeing him brawl and of beating him. It certainly didn't hurt that he was almost as good looking as the elf, if slightly less delicate.

But admirers of both were here, and being disappointed. Today's sword lessons were dragging on in the dusty courtyard behind the inn. Dusty leather boots were planted firmly; smooth brown cotton clung to sweaty calves and thighs, out-lining the slender muscles and the perfect round bottom. A smooth bare back rose above the waist, held up by a draw-string. Blond hair held in a ponytail fell to the side, brushing against the trouser waist. Slender arms that were rapidly filling out with more muscle as they became acclimatized to bearing Kudaku were straining, trying to hold back the slenderer Hane. On the other side of the greatsword and bastard sword, dark tanned arms filled with well-defined muscles were stretched away from an equally muscular body, torso covered by a leather vest that tied in the front. Messy brown hair fell into dark eyes, and the man's lips quirked as he shifted his feet, changing the balance and allowing him to sweep Hane around Kudaku, bringing it to a pale neck. "That is enough for today. It is time for us to clean up and eat."

Only when the two turned to pick up their tunics before re-entering the inn did they notice they had an audience. Standing by the exit from the stables stood two figures. The first, shorter than his companion at a mere 5'5", was dressed in leather armor with a longsword strapped to his side and dishwater blond hair curling around his face was obviously a high elf. The elf carried a look of amused interest on his face. His companion only stared intensely, appearing intimidating at 6' tall. He wore loose flowing white pants, black leather boots, a red sash, and a flowing white tunic. An unusual sword pommel rose above his shoulders, matching the exotic black hair and eyes of the Night elf.

Then a cheerful voice broke the silent scrutiny, "Hi! Ah'm Danail, this is my friend Wufei. Ah couldn't help but notice your swords, so few with that ruin on them. Only two others ah've seen." Hazel eyes seemed to sparkle merrily as he pointed out the matching ruins on Kudaku and Hane, then Shane felt his companion stiffen as the High elf turned his own longsword as he approached, revealing an identical mark on it.

"My name is Heero, this is Shane. Do you both carry weapons of Chikara?"

~*~


	5. The Symbol of Fate

Chapter 4: The Symbol of Fate

The four had gathered in one of the small private dining rooms of the Drunken Pony as Danail had suggested immediately after Heero's surprising verbosity. Orders for dinner had been placed, and now Shane sat with his head bowed, shoulders slumped submissively.

"You have weapons of Chikara." Heero stated bluntly.

Wufei arched an eyebrow, "I have never heard them called such. The legends name them weapons of Keeping and state that they are the weapons of heroes, sent to save the world during times of power."

Heero snorted derisively, "They may have power and be weapons of Keeping, but they are weapons. The wielders hand determines the course, none other."

"And what course have yah led yahrs to?" the hazel eyed elf's voice was soft.

A shrug was his only answer.

Danail's voice was still soft, but sadness flittered through the words, "We have begun a divine quest. Tha country of Rendall has been attacked by tha forces of Kerenshaw, who is ah paladin of Erythnul and bears tha weapons of Treachery. They managed tah destroy much of tha land before many mages sacrificed their lives tah spirit tha remaining people inta tha citadel of Parshna. They have sealed tha entrance tah tha vale with their most powerful magic, but it will not last forever. Tha only way tah defeat tha weapons of Treachery is tah bring tha weapons of Keeping against them. We MUST gather all of tha weapons of Keeping, and their wielders, and fight Kerenshaw. Else, tha army will eventually destroy Parshna, and then possibly come against tha world."

~*~

Their food had come then, but by the end of the meal, Heero had already readily declared his willingness to help, and Shane would follow his lord. They had retired to their rooms, the two elves just down the hall from them, and gone to get some rest. The journey would continue in two days.

For his part, Shane lay awake thinking of what this quest meant. Rendall was the night elves' country. They tended to be both powerful fighters and mages, and that this Kerenshaw overwhelmed them was extremely frightening. Even worse, his patron was Erythnul, a god who delighted in mindless slaughter, but preferred torture. He still wasn't sure what the weapons of Treachery were, but they sounded terrible. His hand ran idly over the hilt of Kudaku, which lay next to his bed. His fingers traced the upraised symbol. Supposedly, there were four more of these weapons of Keeping. Four more weapons bearing the symbol of a key with eight teeth inside a triangle. Eight all told that each bore a different symbol at the top of the triangle. Slender callused fingers caressed the hammer that marked Kudaku, silver eyes blinking closed as Shane remembered the feather that adorned Hane, the paw with claws extended that adorned Wufei's Saiban, and the anhk that decorated Danail's Kofuku. The hammer shimmered slightly, but Shane never noticed, as he drifted off into sleep, wondering what the symbols meant and what the others would carry.

~*~

The road they traveled was long and weary. They stopped just before sunset and made camp, putting out their fire before sleeping, each taking a turn at watch.

~*~

The night was dark, the moon long since laid to rest behind the horizon and the stars blocked by over-cast skies. The first Shane knew of danger was the melodic feminine voice that whispered in his head. \Awake, Shane. Awake and be quiet. Danger approaches. Awaken.\

Silver eyes slitted open, hand clasped readily around Kudaku's hilt. His elven blood allowed him to see even in this black air. He saw Wufei crouched just yards away, the shiny edge of Saiban held low to the ground, hard to see. Rising slowly, he became aware that he was the last to rise. To his left and behind, several feet from the bedroll where he had slept, Heero crouched with his eyes scanning the darkness, and Hane also unsheathed and lowered. Danail was nowhere in sight, his empty bedroll still thrown on the other side of their cooking fire from when they first made camp.

He scanned the darkness, but could not see the elf or what had his companions on the alert. His whole body was tense, his hand tight on Kudaku as he drew her from her sheath. Straining, he watched the darkness with all of his senses, but still almost missed the movement when it came.

A small dark shape hurdled out of the night at him at the same moment a piercing shriek rent the air. A hammer whistled past Shane's arm, another form materializing in time to stab at him with a spear, the tip sliding off of his leather armor and doing no damage. Yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness and Shane lifted Kudaku, muscles stretching and relaxing as he swung the massive sword, bringing it down on the area whence the hammer had come. He felt a jerk as Kudaku connected, heard the scrunch of snapped and split bones, and saw dark liquid splatter. Then there was a prick in his side; Shane stumbled as the pain hit. Perhaps that stumble saved him, as three more forms surrounded him. Two spears flashing past him and a mace whistling up towards his head.

A spear pulled back and pushed forward again, the shaft merely brushing Shane's arm. The next spear met his sword as Shane deflected it, pushing it back into the mace that swung forth. His body twisted, elven reflexes showing as the last spear swishes past his torso. Again, Kudaku rises, swinging forward at the form still outstretched with its spear before Shane. A gurgle, then the dark shape falls, and the ground becomes slippery.

The shaft of a spear swings forward at his head, and Shane raised his arms to take the blow, the thunk and dull pain telling him of a bruise. Another spear, and Shane uses the greatsword to block, dodging backwards as a mace popped up beside his head, causing it to merely bruise the side of his thigh. His swung around, using Kudaku's great weight to swing his entire body, adding momentum, then lashed out, catching the spear-wielder that still stumbled from Shane's block. A gasping screech tells him that again his blow has been fatal.

Still using the momentum he had built, Shane swings at the mace-wielder, the tip catching in its shoulder, stopping his momentum, and removing the left arm. The form squealed, but rushed forward, right arm swinging the wicked looking mace at him, missing as he stumbled, balance gone with his left arm. The last spear-wielder lashed out at him, the sharp tip bouncing off of his armor-clad shoulder.

Shane swung, this time catching the mace-bearer below its pointed jaw, sending it backward to slump to the ground. The last form thrust its spear at him, then swung it back at Shane's head when he missed. Shane thrust Kudaku into the creature's stomach, and then his eyes met cobalt blue ones as he looked past the falling form to see Heero, just as he dashed off. Shane watched him go, his broadsword slashing at another mace-wielding form that Shane hadn't notice, the creature falling to the ground. He glanced around, and realized the battle was over as Daniel stood over another orange-skinned foe, his longsword dripping on the ground, and Wufei slowly stood up from his crouching position, pulling a cloth out of one of the pouches on his side and wiping down his katana.

"Goblins are disgustingly weak."

"Yeah, Fei-fei, but there are lots of 'em," Daniel's rejoinder came as he bounced over to the dark-haired elf. "Come on, yah got a pretty nasty stab in yahr gut there, take it off an let tha cleric take a good look at it."

Wufei snorted, but easily untied his sash, and pulled the tunic with the red-stained cut in it, over his head.

"You need to get those looked at as well."

Shane jumped at Heero's voice. He hadn't heard him walk up. With a sigh, Shane stripped off his leathers and tunic, waiting his turn to be patched up as Heero began searching the bodies.

~*~

City of Istavin

Five weeks they traveled, through the forest along narrow lonely roads, seeking advice on artifacts no one knew the full story of. So they traveled, reaching the Kartakan Inn less than two weeks after their encounter with the goblins. Other than that, and the pain that Shane felt with every jolting step his horse took, their ride was uneventful.

Istavin was one of the only port cities where slave trade was allowed. It had started out in a half mile wide area that was surrounded naturally by a steep ravine, known as 'The Ditch', and the ocean. As the city spread, the natural protection was deemed unnecessary. Although 'The Ditch' still extends around most of the Old City, the ravine has been bridged over almost completely on the side opposite of the ocean. From there, the city, making its money off of slave trade from the islands to the west and south, extended outwards, and the north along the coast, bringing more docks and eventually an imperial palace. The country of Mirand is ruled from this palace. Though the country itself consists of little more than Istavin and a little of the surrounding area, the palace is truly decadent, with a small wall surrounding the palace grounds, and another surrounding the palace itself. The king of Mirand eventually had a gigantic wall built around the entire city of Istavin, keeping the only slave port safe. A giant market was set up where slave owners, and prospective slave owners, could come and bid in comfort. The New City prospered around it. The Old City has fallen to the poor. While the New City is filled with business people of all races coming to trade in one of the most bustling countries in the world, the Old City is filled with the castoffs. Escaped slaves, thieves, people that have lost all of their money in their search for a quick road to wealth, all of them have a home in the Old City. About a century ago, several blocks of the Old City had burned but the burnt ruins could still be seen, the occasional small form darting between rotting beams, avoided by most of the filth wandering the streets, as they offered nothing, not even shelter.

And it was into this rotting city within a city they would go. Deep within, in the center, there was supposed to live a great mage. The mage Humphrey who did nothing but gather knowledge. His library was said to know everything. But getting to him to ask a question was almost impossible. First, travel through the Old City itself was difficult. Second, Humphrey set three challenges. No one knew what they were, and it was rumored they changed with every question. Then, the payment for an answer was always steep. Never more than the one who beat the challenges could pay, but often more than they were willing.

Tonight, the four companions would rest. Tomorrow, they would purchase a healing draught for each of them, then venture forth to the reclusive mages stronghold.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: AHH! Where to start...
> 
> Paladins don't have to follow a god. Kerenshaw follows the god of slaughter. Erythnul's title is the Many. He delights in panic and slaughter. Very very evil god. An evil paladin following an evil god can be extremely powerful in his own right.
> 
> Goblins. They have flat faces, broad noses, pointed ears, wide mouths, and small sharp fangs. Their skin and eye colors vary with their tribes. The goblin language is harsh, and they tend not to use more sophisticated weapons. Though weak one-on-one, goblins are rarely seen in small numbers, usually ranging from ten to over thirty.
> 
> Danail is a cleric of Corellon Larethian, the god of the High Elves. He is known as the Creator of the Elves, the Protector, the Protector and Preserver of Life, and Ruler of the Elves. His favored weapon is the longsword and he is quite definitely a good god. As his cleric, Danail has a few battle spells, but most are healing and protecting.
> 
> Humphrey is based off of Xanth's Good Magician, courtesy of the author Piers Anthony. Why? He seemed to fit.


	6. The Wrath of Elves

The Old City stank. The ocean brine scent mixed with unwashed bodies, the filth of excretion, vomit, rotting food, rotting wood, rotting bodies, and scrawny creatures. It was almost more than Danail could stand, and he could see that it was affecting Wufei, perhaps more than himself, by the way that the night elf's body was tense and his nose wrinkled. Every race appeared to be represented in the unwashed masses on the streets. And all of them watched the four companions, the look in their eyes either of fear or hunger, but none made a move towards them. Evidently, the brightly-flashing steel that all carried in their hands was enough deterrent, at least for now.

The wooden structures loomed around them, casting a constant shadow in the early morning. Hazel eyes flickered, watching everything on his side of the group, knowing that Wufei watched the other and Heero watched the front. Danail wasn't sure that Shane was watching their backs, but he heard the voice of his weapon and Heero trusted him in that position so Danail was going to trust the former slave as well. He wasn't sure where Heero had bought the half-elf, but he was certain that the slave trade bothered the warrior. No one should be forced to do anything they chose not to.

The half-mile long trek through twisted stench-filled streets made him glad he had broken his fast with only a little bread. It seemed far too long there in the dismal streets, twisting and turning in a confusing maze, watching thin forms watch them, and trying to keep his footing on broken cobblestones too slick with a disgusting assortment of waste. Finally, one lone stone tower, covered in mold and stone blackened from age. The companions circled around it, and Danail tried to watch the streets and peruse their destination at the same time. The structure appeared to be forty or so feet around, but only one window showed, high above the other buildings in the old city. And one rotten wooden door stood facing east.

Heero quickly scanned the door, then knocked once on the rotten wood, jumping back as the structure splintered and crashed to the ground. Danail grinned. The human was good, but it was funny to see him flustered. But he recovered quickly, and led them over the ruins of the wooden door, dust kicked up by their feet as they started into the dark entrance. The entranceway led to a short hall, which made a sharp turn less than five feet away. Danail glanced at Wufei, then both elves nodded and followed Heero, who had only paused a moment to glance around the corner. This hall went twenty feet or so before beginning to curve. It curved slowly around, before ending in a great round chamber. The chamber was about fifty feet in diameter, a size impossible in a forty-foot in diameter tower. Danail blinked, he disliked this display of magic. The chamber seemed to have no outlet other than the one they stood in. Inside the chamber, the walls were lit at five-foot intervals by smokeless torches, and the fire glinted off of eight statuettes that stood on eight pillars.

Cautiously, they entered the chamber. Nothing appeared dangerous, so they began to search for the way out. Their search was fruitless.

Danail glanced up as Wufei made a soft sound. His onyx eyes were gazing intently on the pillars and statuettes. "Humphrey is said challenge those who come to question him. And look, the pillars each seem to have one symbol on them, each one representing a different god. And each statuette seems to represent different people. But this pillar bears the mark of Yondalla, the goddess of the halflings, and the statuette is that of an ogre." Quickly scanning the other statuettes, Wufei walked to the smallest, raising it from its pillar and switching it with the ogre. Nothing happened, but the move prompted the others to begin switching statuettes.

The elven figure with one hand upraised and a flame sitting in it was matched with the symbol of Boccob, god of magic. The human woman strumming the lyre was placed over the pillar of Fharlanghn, god of the roads. The dwarven god Moradin had a pillar, and a statuette of a dwarf. A gnome holding a double fistful of jewelry was set with Garl Glittergold, the god of gnomes. The merwoman with eyes closed and hands over her ears went to Vecna, god of secrets. St. Cuthbert took the statuette of the half-orc that stood with a cudgel overhead, as the god of retribution was said to prefer such a weapon. A female centaur was the last placed, her hands-on-hips stance seeming to tell of the impatience the companions felt as Danail slowly lowered the statuette to the pillar with the mark of Obad-Hal, god of nature.

The last statuette placed, Danail stepped back, and the four watched with anxious eyes. For an eternal instant, nothing happened, then a grating noise filled their ears and all eight pillars began to sink, and the wall across from the entrance began to rise.

~*~

The next chamber consisted of simply of a twenty-foot by thirty-foot square room. On the side they were on was a smooth five-foot wide area, going along the wall. Danail could see to a matching area on the other side, and opposite the entrance they stood at, an exit. On the floor between them was a twenty-foot by twenty-foot section of floor divided into two-foot squares with symbols in them.

_____________________  
|D|V|D|J|O|D|O|A|V|J|  
|M|G|U|U|M|R|A|T|G|U|  
|V|N|D|V|V|T|S|N|D|V|  
|P|G|V|V|R|F|E|P|G|V|  
|V|N|V|J|E|I|R|N|V|J|  
|D|V|U|N|T|V|O|U|O|D|  
|P|G|R|W|A|G|P|P|G|P|  
|H|A|I|U|O|D|U|U|O|D|  
|T|R|A|V|V|G|P|P|G|P|  
|M|N|E|N|M|D|U|U|D|U|

 

And that is how the floor looked, if they were at the bottom of the chart. Shane looked at it. Danail blinked, trying to figure out what must be spelled within, for surely they could only step on the correct letters. He saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and called out to Shane, but too late. The half-elf had already stepped to the E. Danail held his breath as the boy took another step, and another. Then Heero smirked, and followed him. Suddenly, the words formed, and Danail shook his head at the cleverness of the ex-slave, and quickly followed Wufei, who had taken off after Heero.

~*~

The exit on the other side of the floor puzzle lead to a hallway with double doors at the end. Quickly, the four companions slipped down the hallway. And the ground suddenly dropped from under their feet as traps opened in the floor. Danail felt himself begin to fall, and reach to grab the floor, but his hand slipped and he fell into darkness.

~*~

Danail woke, shaking the clouds from his head, and gripping Kofuku tighter, as he looked around. The room was as black as the darkest night, and he couldn't see where the walls or ceiling were. There was no movement, but suddenly a glow. His breath hissed between his teeth as he was suddenly surrounded by a luminescent lavender glow. "Drow." Only the evil dark elves could cast such a thing. "Where are you?" Danail’s rage was almost a palpable thing.

A wicked laugh filled the chamber, bouncing off of unseen walls and creating an eerie echo.

"Damn you! You bastard! Get your black soul out here so I can rip it from your body!" Danail's eyes blazed his whole body shook from hatred.

"You fool. You already know." A hissing voice replied. Out of the darkness in front of him, eyes gleaming red and pale hair framing a black-skinned face. The drow walked forward, no weapons drawn, but Danail struck at him. The drow merely dodged, putting no effort into it. His words were a steady hiss, "You always know where I am, for I am your worst enemy. Your hatred of my race eats at you, and you are becoming what you hate." Danail shook his head in denial, still trying to strike the fleet form down with Kofuku's sharp blade. But the figure still flitted away, his movements almost too fast to be seen. Then Danail realized this was a challenge. Was his anger at the Drow race such that being faced with one of them would challenge him so much? Danail continued to attack, but his fury was beginning to die. He noticed that the drow had been leading him, causing him to follow after to try and hit him, and the edge of a pit was coming into view. Danail stopped, sheathed Kofuku, and turned and walked the other way. His hate was not strong enough to lead him to his doom. He could always walk the other way.

~*~

The exit was a wooden door. It opened to a small chamber where the others sat on comfortable couches and a centaur stood before a staircase.

Shane lifted silver eyes to his and smiled, before dropping them to the floor again. Wufei nodded at him, and Heero merely stood and started for the staircase. The centaur moved aside, and he continued up the steps. Danail shook his head, smiled, and followed his friends onward and upward.

The staircase ended at a small round chamber. It was stacked with books and scrolls that spilled over everything. Well, everything but the small desk that stood in the center of the chamber, and the old hunchbacked gnome who sat at it, glasses perched on his knob of a nose as he bent over a huge tomb. Finally, a cracked voice snapped out, "Well, what is it? I'm a busy gnome and have work to do. I can't have you staring at me all day!"

Heero glared, but was the first to answer, "We are looking for the weapons of Chikara. Where can we find them?"

Humphrey snorted, "Oh yes, I hadn't seen you yet, had I? DUO! Get in here."

A smiling elf stepped from behind a pile of papers. His violet eyes sparkled as he looked the four companions over.

"Hn, took you long enough! These are your companions! Go with them and get out of my hair!"

Heero took in the black clad figure, noticing how snuggly the stretchy material fit the slender elf. Light brown hair was pulled into a braid that fell well below the small figure's knees. His pale skin seemed to be amplified by the color he wore.

"Don't mind him, he's always that way. I'm Duo, nice t'meecha! Let's go before the old gnome gets mad." The violet-eyed elf started past the four that towered over him, but stopped as Wufei put a hand to his shoulder.

"We have yet to gain our answer." Onyx eyes stared into violet ones.

"Yeah, you have. Come on and I'll introduce you to Ogamashi, my scythe. Then we go to the Guardian Mountains."

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The riddles were easy. Humphrey had a very short scene, and Duo is a mere 5'2". Trust me, the riddles seem harder if you are the one that MUST solve them. Pressure? What pressure?
> 
> And about Danail talking as if Shane is a freed slave. Well, he isn't, but he was treated as if he were a slave. Danail doesn't know this and is making assumptions.


	7. Follow the Braid

When they reached a lower chamber, Wufei grabbed the smaller elf that had been leading them. "What do you mean we have already received our answer? He did not even listen to our question!"

Violet eyes twinkled up at him. "Humphrey didn't have to. He already had the answer ready... Besides, Ogamashi really wants to see the other weapons again."

\He is the bearer of Ogamashi... He knows the way\

Onyx eyes blinked as the Night elf scowled down at the elf. He was short even for a High elf, and diminutive to the Night elf. It seemed impossible that such a small creature could wield one of the weapons of Keeping, but that was what both Saiban and the elf were implying.

"Why are we goin tah tha Guardian Mountains?"

Wufei scowled at his High elf friend. Danail seemed to take things too lightly sometimes. The cleric was far too trusting, and it would probably end up getting Wufei killed. But he would do almost anything for the elf he loved as a brother.

Duo shifted closer to him, and Wufei's eyes narrowed dangerously as the elf reached up and pushed against his chest, making him step backwards. The infuriating smirk on the braided elf's cherubic face made him want to growl, "Now, see, that's a sensible question!" The elf grinned up at Danail, his voice cheery, "I really don't know, but that's where the old gnome told me I'd have to go once my companions got here... And did you HAVE to take forever. I've been waiting around this dusty old place for two decades now! Geez, do you have any idea how boring that is?"

Danail laughed, hazel eyes glittering in the torchlight, "If we'd known yah were waitin, we woulda just stood at tha door callin yahr name!"

A chestnut braid snapped back and forth as Duo shook his head, "Don't work that way. Humphrey only presents challenges that you will face in answering your question. If you couldn't defeat the pale images he presented you with, then you definitely couldn't succeed in your quest. There would have been no point in my joining you if that was true."

~*~

Ogamashi was an unusual scythe. It had a straight shaft with double blades, and the blades were attached by some hinge mechanism that allowed them to slide into the metal shaft, making it appear to be no more than a metal quarterstaff. Duo had merely shrugged and used it as a walking staff, since the five had decided to return to the inn immediately and discuss things in a private dining room.

The trip back through the Old City was less nerve wracking. The figures on the street faded away as they came into sight, even the beggars and drunkards jerking in their haste to leave. By the time they crossed into the New City, the streets were completely clear in front and behind them. Danail had asked Duo if it was because they were under Humphrey's protection, but the small elf had merely shook his head no and continued walking. The newer buildings and streets held people, and none of them seem to be any more or less aware of they're presence than they had been when they walked through this morning. Twilight was beginning to shade the streets by the time they reached the Kartakan Inn and the five were more than ready to order dinner and talk things over.

~*~

Danail choked, and as soon as he had his mouth clear he spoke, "His answer tah yahr question was that when he told yah tah go with ah group of people, yah needed tah introduce them tah yahr scythe and then take them tah tha Guardian Mountains?!?"

"Mmmhmm... And I'm the answer to your question. Now we just hafta figure out where in the mountains we're headed," a small pink tongue swept out and licked pink lips as he finished his sentence, violet eyes sweeping up to meet black ones.

A hesitant voice, almost a whisper, broke through Wufei's hearing; causing him to jerk his gaze away, face flushed, "There is a story about a dragon that lives there. They used to tell stories at the inn, and one was about a brave warrior who went to kill the dragon using a magic weapon. It ends up that the warrior agreed to protect the dragon in return for eternal life, and now they both dwell in the dragon's cave in the Guardian Mountains." Silver eyes were downcast once again, cheeks and ears flushed red and Wufei had the sudden urge to punch the slave and tell him to act like a man.

Wufei hid the urge behind a scowl, "Yes, there is a dragon that lives there, but I have heard nothing of a guardian of any sort."

The silver-eyed half-elf stammered, "We..well, milord, th..that was just ho-how, the villagers ended it, milord. They, they really saw him as a great hero and he never returned." Slim shoulders-hunched, as if preparing for a blow, and regret for his harsh words filled Wufei, but a small form wrapped his arms around the trembling shoulders before he had the chance to apologize.

"Hey, that's a good guess. Now we have a place to look for. Thanks, Shane!" Violet eyes were unreadable through chestnut bangs as they stared over the blond head.

~*~

Wufei knew about the dragon. He easily shared his knowledge with the others. The dragon that dwelled within the Guardian Mountains was called Miageru. He was a very old dragon, and had killed many adventurers who sought to gain his hoard. But, like most gold dragons, he was very intelligent and did not attack unless provoked. Apparently, visitors to his cave were welcome, provided they planned on interesting conversation and not greedy deaths.

The companions, minus Shane who kept his eyes downcast, discussed it, and decided that they would travel to the dragon's lair. Miageru would probably listen to their story, and maybe lead them to where they needed to go next. Wufei believed it was quite possible that Miageru would hand over a weapon of Keeping, if such were within his hoard.

~*~

Shane smiled shyly at Duo. The diminutive elf grinned, before stepping back from the great sword that was held to his throat.

"That was great, Shane! You’re moving much faster with that big thing than I expected," violet eyes glittered as Duo swung again, "But now we step it up a bit more!"

Shane jerked, barely bringing Kudaku up to block the quarterstaff form of Ogamashi. His tanned skin was glistening with sweat, his breeches clinging uncomfortably to his muscular thighs. Duo hadn't even begun to sweat, though he, like Shane, had doffed his tunic and armor. The elf's pale skin didn't show the definition of muscle that had to be there, rather, it slid smoothly over taunt muscles without losing form.

The rest of the company watched, Danail checking on the rabbits spitted over the campfire occasionally as the two sparred. After finding out that the only training Shane had was in sword-to-sword combat against Heero, Duo had called a day of rest from travel to teach the half elf how to battle against different fighting styles. The morning had started with the other four explaining to Shane how different weapons were typically used, then Duo had taken up Ogamashi and begun sparring. He had started at a slow pace, and every time that Shane got through and 'hit' him, he would speed up. Now, after almost three hours, Duo was obviously getting close to using his full skills.

Shane was amazed at the versatility of the quarterstaff. He was already seeing how using the scythe version would make it even more deadly. Originally, he had thought the quarterstaff an inferior weapon, after all, 'real' fighters used swords. But the quarterstaff could block, and move around quicker than most swords, its length adding to its advantage rather than taking from it. Shane was also surprised when Danail had praised the weapon. He had told a story as they fought. It was about how his god, Corellan Larethian, one of the greatest fighters of all times, had lost only one battle. He had been wandering the world as a normal elf, and encountered a farmer with a quarterstaff that tried to drive him off of his farmland for trespassing. Corellan Larethian had been beaten during that fight.

The whirling quarterstaff struck home, one end catching the flat of Shane's sword, the other flying forward to smack him on the side of his face with most of the power behind it pulled. Still, Shane thought as he shook his head to clear it and began trying to stand back up, that left a lot of punch.

"Hey, I think that's enough for today," Duo smiled down at him as he offered a hand up.

"No, I can go on..."

"Hn, you are tiring and your reflexes are slowing. It is time to rest."

Silver flickered to cobalt. The half elf nodded and sheathed Kudaku before gathering fresh clothing to take to the stream and bathe.

~*~

Wufei gazed out into the night. His thoughts were restless. He had gone down to the stream shortly after Duo and Shane had gone to bathe, intending let them know that he would guard them while they bathed, but he never let them know he was there. Some how, they had begun discussing Shane's past, and Wufei again felt the rage that had surfaced as he realized how Shane had been treated. No one should be treated as an object, even slaves had some sort of protection in the realms were slavery was allowed. It amazed him that the half elf had survived, and was beginning to act of his own accord. But the men that had treated him as less than the lowest whore deserved strict punishment.

And Duo.

Duo of the long light brown hair that had darkened in the water as is spread out behind him, of the violet eyes that sparkled with mirth and wickedness. The pale skin that begged to be touched, the pink lips that glistened after being swiped by a darker pink tongue. The heart shaped face that showed so much joy in life.

Wufei shook his head, trying to rid his mind of such distracting images. Shane. Yes, the half elf. He needed to learn that he was not their inferior; that he was a free creature and could choose his own path. He was just realizing that Heero had been encouraging him to do such, asking him which job he wished to do when they began making camp, and not answering questions that both of them could answer.

Wufei frowned, trying to think of other ways they could encourage the blond. Maybe Danail would have better ideas.

~*~

Shane swallowed hard, the anticipation making his stomach clench. A quick glance at his companions showed them not showing any signs of fear, and he took a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves.

The green-skinned giant that had led them here stood to the side watching them. His sword was unsheathed and the tip planted in the ground. His dark green hair blew in the breeze and emerald eyes glittered as the storm giant watched the companions closely.

Three times the size of a normal human, the giant was impressive, but the cave entrance that Shane faced was even more so as it dwarfed the giant. Afron, the giant, had asked them their business before they were even within a mile of Miageru's cave. After hearing that they only wished to speak with the gold dragon, he had sent a smaller giant to ask the dragon if he would allow them an audience. Then had led them here and stood guard over them as they waited the dragon's appearance.

A dry rustling sound came from the dark of the cave entrance. The first things Shane saw in the shadows were two brightly glowing golden orbs almost in the middle of the opening and set about ten feet apart. The next was the dark gold snout as Miageru's head began to exit the cavern. It seemed as if it took years for the entirety of the dragon to enter the clearing. The sunlight glimmered against scales that were as large as the storm giant. Muscles pulled and stretched, constantly changing the sun's reflection, providing a light show for the stunned companions. The dragon reared above them, Shane lifting his head, amazed that the great beast did not even seem to be blinking in the sun that glared directly on its face. The huge mouth gaped, giving a full viewing of teeth larger than many small trees, and a deep rumble sounded, causing the breath to catch in Shane's throat.

"Who has come to speak with me?"

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, yeah, tha story of Corellan Larethian was made  
> up... It never happened, that ah know of, in tha Forgotten  
> Realms or any other D&D world. But tha quarterstaff is one  
> of tha most versatile weapons, and ah had tah make tha  
> point. ^_^;
> 
> Why was ah storm giant acting as ah secretary for ah  
> ancient gold dragon? Mutual defense. Tha storm giants  
> notify tha dragon of intruders so he can sleep, and guard  
> his cave while he hunts. If they ever need help against  
> any attackers, tha dragon makes great back-up... ^_^


	8. But on the other Claw

Miageru was impressive. Danail had seen other dragons, but none nearly as large as this. He must be well over 500. Well, gold dragons were supposed to be good, so there really was nothing to worry about.

"Hi! Mah name's Danail. That's Wufei, Heero, Shane, and Duo. We wanted tah ask yah ah question."

Miageru's gaze focused on him, and he felt the passage of time those eyes had seen. It was similar to the feeling his elders' eyes gave. Danail suddenly felt very young, the passing of almost two centuries becoming as a blink, and then he felt Corellan's calming presence and the feeling faded to a dull knowledge in the back of his mind. Now, those ancient eyes showed faint curiosity.

"We are looking for the weapons of Keeping. We were hopin you would have one in your hoard and would donate it for the greater good," Duo's cheerful voice seemed almost too loud, but his bright violet eyes sparkled up at the dragon.

"You already bear one Chikara weapon a piece. That which they Keep is beyond the most powerful grasp. Why do you need more?" The deep growl caused Danail's heart to squeeze from the sheer depth, while the swirling viscous gold that gleamed down at Duo and hot wind blew across them as Miageru breathed.

"Eh, well, I don't have the whole story, so why don't I let Fei tell you?" Duo grabbed Wufei's arm, pushing the startled Night Elf forward, then sat on the grass like a child anticipating a great story.

~*~

As Wufei finished the tale, the storm giant growled.

"They must be stopped! We can't allow Erythnul to do this! I..."

"No," Miageru growled, golden eyes flashing in the fading sunlight as he turned his great head to the giant.

"But!"

"No. If we were to interfere in anyway, it would cause evil dragons and giants to join Kerenshaw. They must continue their quest without our aide. Only if they fail can we step in, otherwise the world will definitely be doomed."

The storm giant's rage abated, his shoulders slumping as he sighed. "Is there nothing then that we can do to help?"

The aureate head turned once more to gaze upon the companions. The rumbling voice was almost sad, "Only this. The nearest Chikara, Okiibashi, is in the Chateau d'Amberville. Sunarokku is kept in the tomb of a great warrior in the deserts of Zeif. Aisuma was in the keeping of the Druids of Ehlona, and was given to one of their most promising before he went adventuring." Miageru lifted his head, staring off into the distance. "The chateau is only about a month’s travel on horse, in the direction Zeif. Those two will be the easiest to find, though, Humphrey would not send you here if you would not be able to find the wielder of the sickle. I believe that he is probably on his way to the chateau. He will meet his doom there without help. And you will possibly not be enough, for the chateau has been entered by many and none have returned."

"So, where'd this chateau come from? And how do we get there?" Duo looked up, voice and face enthusiastic even as his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"The Chateau was the home of a family of wizards. For a long time, people came and went, seeking their magical aide. But one day the traffic stopped. No one was leaving the castle anymore, no messages were being sent, and no one who entered returned. The structure still stands intact, though the drapes on the windows are so thick that no movement of any type can be seen inside. It has been many centuries, and nothing has changed. The forest has grown around it, but the chateau still sits in the middle of a glade. I believe that this is due to the Ambervilles' powerful magic. Perhaps something in one of their experiments went wrong, but whatever the cause, the place is menacing. Many dragons have thought to plunder the jewel of the Guardian Mountains or seek the answer to the mystery. No attacks on the chateau's exterior have any effect, and even the dragons who entered the structure never returned."

~*~

Miageru's words had not been comforting, but they gave them a place to begin. They had gone back to their horses and camped for the night after gaining all of the information Miageru had and thanking him for it. There they had discussed their next move. Or rather, Danail and Duo debated about the possible dangers of Chateau d'Amberville, with Heero and Wufei adding the occasional comment and Shane listening on silently. None of them questioned that they must go to the chateau.

~*~

A glade. Only a dragon THAT big would think such a huge clearing a glade. And the Chateau d'Amberville filled most of it. There were three wings, with a giant glass-covered garden in the center. The forested greenhouse was so thick with foliage that distinctive features could not be seen, even from the air. Duo shook his head, banishing the thoughts on dragons and perspective and went back to exploring the surrounding area like the others.

There were traces of a fire, and several horses were grazing nearby with rubbed spots showing they had worn saddles. They couldn't find the saddles and tack, but it seemed unlikely that the group of three that had entered the chateau before them had taken such heavy items with them. The day was still early, but the companions, plus the storm giant that had followed them to guard their mounts, decided to rest from their journey and enter the chateau on the next day.

~*~

Their campfire blazed merrily. Shane ate hungrily, the sparring that had occurred while they 'rested' having taken a lot out of him. He glanced around, noticing how relaxed his companions were in the company of the giant. The green-skinned storm giant that had accompanied them was only a teenager, about 28 years old. Dentron sat munching on some of the supplies he brought and laughing with Duo over old jokes and humorous tales. Danail, unsurprisingly, had also told several comical stories, mostly about orcs, goblins, and the like. Wufei sat listening, occasionally cracking a smile, but mostly watching Duo while he ate. Heero simply ate efficiently, the firelight giving his hair golden highlights. The deep blue of his eyes rivaled the dawn sky in the flickering flames, and they shadowed his face in such a way that it caused his cheekbones to stand out and his lips to look delicious.

"Pardon me, but are you intending to journey into the chateau?"

Shane whirled, his plate and knife dropping to the ground as he automatically drew Kudaku. From the corner of his eye, he could see the others doing the same.

An average height high elf stood before them. His leather armor fit him tightly and showed considerable usage. Several pouches and two sheathed long swords hung from the belts around his waist, and a dark brown cloak whispered around his body, reaching almost to the ground. The elf stood with hands out, palms open and up, showing that he wasn't wielding any weapons. Thigh-length black hair draped over his shoulders, and blue eyes watched them in amusement.

"My name is Shadowalker, and I need to retrieve a tome from the library of Chateau d'Amberville. Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

~*~

Wufei argued vehemently against allowing the strange elf to join them. But, as Danail pointed out, this Shadowalker was going to enter the chateau anyway. Duo's comment after that was what won the argument, as he stated that it would be better to have the stranger where they knew his location than taking the chance that he could take them by surprise again. Heero merely nodded his agreement, but Wufei growled about it. So they set watches of two people, one for possible danger without, and one for possible danger within.

~*~


	9. Entering the West Wing

The early morning light had yet to grace the doors of the west wing, where the group before them had entered. But still the Ionian columns lining the entranceway were impressive, the carvings at base and top barely visible in the torchlight. The huge wooden doors were shut fast, though the flickering light of their torches on the genuine gold decorations made it seem as if the door was wavering. Heero was the one to reach out and twist the handle, and they held their breath in anticipation. The door swung open silently, revealing a hallway about forty-feet in length, with a thick five-foot wide red carpet going down the center of it and leaving two and a half feet bare on either side. Fine stone made the walls of the hallway and the floor shone a glimmering marble. Wall scones lined the hallway, the flickering light of torches falling from each one and brightly illuminating the interior of the chateau. The companions chanced putting out their own torches, saving them for another occasion.

There was no dust, and the carpet hid any signs of passage. No sound came down the hallway, and their breathing sounded loud in the silence. The six companions fell into order. Heero and Shane took the lead, walking roughly about four feet apart and about the same in front of the following pair. Danail walked on the right of Shadowalker, and Wufei and Duo followed them, with Wufei's distrustful gaze glued to the newest Elf. Around fifteen feet down the hallway, two closed doors broke the monotony of the stone. Heero raised his left hand; one finger dipping back towards Danail, then lowered it as the group halted. Danail walked forward and laid his head on the door to the left, the cleric's keen elven hearing listening for sounds from within. Blond curls bounced around his head as he indicated he could hear nothing.

The companions looked at each other, then spread around the doorway, none standing directly in front of it. It was Shane that reached out this time, tanned fingers gripping the knob and pushing the door inward. The door slid smoothly inward, continuing on after Shane's hand had left it to bump loudly against something wooden. The room appeared to be well lit, and as nothing had happened, Heero cautiously peered into the room. After a moment, he stepped fully in front of the doorway before entering the room. Shane immediately followed him and the rest came behind, except for Duo. He stood just inside the doorway, facing outward, trusting his back was guarded as he guarded theirs.

~*~

Quatre knelt in the hallway, hands pressing down where Trowa had shown him, tears streaking down his face faster than the red that streaked between his fingers. On the other side of the prone figure, the emerald eyes glimmered with unshed tears as the tall Half-Elf ripped apart linens to use as makeshift bandages, trying desperately to stop the flow of blood streaming from his friend’s shoulder. Neither paid any attention to their own wounds as they worked to try and save Timotae's life.

~*~

Danail looked around the empty room. It seemed to be a huge sitting room, with furniture that varied in sizes. One chair in the corner seemed as if it was made to fit a giant, a small loveseat seemed to be about the correct size for a halfling or similar small race, a long couch seemed to be measured at human standards, and the second couch, loveseat, and chair seemed to be sizes in between those. A red oval rug was centered in the room, and a gold and glass table stood atop it. The only light in the room seemed to be coming from the chandelier overhead. The golden illumination threw shadows over the tapestries that graced either side of the doorway and the wall on the right, behind the long sofa. Tiny figurines of various races and animals gleamed from curio cabinets in the corners. Red drapes covered the area that Danail figured must be the windows they had seen from the outside.

"No dust!" Shane's surprised voice caught his attention.

Onyx eyes glinted, and Danail, having been told of what his brother had over heard, was probably the only one not surprised by the normally arrogant Night Elf's gentle and trusting tone, "What do you mean, Shane? I too see that there is no dust, but I do not understand why this surprises you."

Silver eyes widened to their limits, lifting to meet black, and Shane stood frozen by the trust in those depths.

"Shane?" Heero's voice snapped through the Half-Elf's supposed reverie, and Danail looked to the one he had once believed to be a slave-master. "Explain."

Shane took a breath that the blond cleric could tell was shaky. He licked his lips, "It's just that, well, dust builds up, even in rooms that are constantly used. It gets into corners and fabric and everything. Use of a room just makes it spread. But there isn't any! Not in the corners in the halls, not in the carpet, not in this room. It, it might be that this place is spelled to repel dust, but, well... we left dirt on the carpet when we came in. I noticed. But there wasn't any other..."

"Somebody has cleaned," Duo's braid swung around his body as the small elf turned his head to glance back at them and then back into the hall, "I knew there was something strange, but I don't think that would have ever occurred to me."

~*~

They ended up having Shane guard the door, figuring that he would be the best to guard their backs and the others the best to search the room in hopes of finding clues. It was Duo that found the hidden door. The tapestry behind the long couch was actually two over-lapping pieces. Placed just so, it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began until they were moved. Behind them, small signs of wear indicated another door, perhaps an area to spy from, perhaps merely a servants entrance, Danail reminded them many noble houses had such to keep their servants from being noticed. After all, Shane had said bitterly without turning around, they are nothing more than objects, not meant to be noticed until they are used.

After some debate, the group decided to enter the secret passageway, but opted to leave the door open behind them.

~*~

Heero held one side of the curtain open, watching with interest as the diminutive High Elf held the tapestry with his back, one hand gripping the staff form of Ogamashi, the other sliding nimble fingers across the stone wall to press a certain part that caused the worn stone to tremble, then swing inwards.

"Gee, a narrow hallway, two doors in the center of it, and one at the end. Anyone else smell a trap?" Duo smiled widely at the circle of eyes, pausing to look a little too long into onyx, before glancing back at the others. "Give me a minute and let me see if I can find any traps or anything." With that, the braided Elf stepped into the hallway, peering into the shadows left by the two wall scones that burned brightly at either end of the short passage.

~*~

There were no traps, and the doors on either side led to a servant's quarters and a wardrobe filled with beautiful gowns and dainty shoes, all sized to fit a human woman. The door at the end of the hallway swung inward, and they pulled it open carefully.

Shane's indrawn breath said it all. The door opened into an opulent bedroom. Pink and white gauzy drapes covered a large bed. All of the furniture seemed to be made of well-polished cherry wood. In the far corner was a vanity, various paints and jewelry gleaming on its surface, but the mirror frame was empty.

~*~


	10. Illusive Reality

"There is someone in the bed." Heero whispered, glancing over his shoulder to his battle-ready companions. Shane smiled into his dark gaze, more than ready to test his skills in real battle.

A soft snoring filled the room, the bed creaking as its occupant moved restlessly. The unmistakable slither of silk also made its way from the bed, a sharp reminder that the occupant must be a noble, far above his lowborn status. For an instant, something deep inside of Shane trembled. Memories rolled across his mind, tightened his stomach. Resolutely, the former tavern-boy pushed them aside and focused on the tensed back in front of him.

Heero was moving slowly, gripping Hane in one hand as he stepped upon the raised platform the bed stood on. The empty tanned hand lifted, and Shane was sure he'd see surety of purpose shining in the Human's eyes as Heero reached to part the filmy covering. The bed creaked alarmingly, abruptly loud, emphasizing the end of the constant snore. Hands tightened around weapons, stances shifting as the warriors prepared for battle. Then a deep growling voice rumbled in something of a polite tone, "Good morning, sir. What you doing in room?"

Heero stepped back, hastily lowering his long sword, but Shane could read more tension working its way into the Paladin's stance.

"Oooh. You cute. Good morning kiss?" The figure sat up, leaning towards Heero and parted the gauzy drapes, allowing the others to see her.

Shane swallowed hard, having to fight his stomach for an instant. He had heard that Ogres prided themselves on their ugliness, that the sight of one could turn a man's stomach, but had believed them false tales until now. The Ogress had long hair that fell in ragged curls, and make-up was smeared on her face in what was apparently an attempt at artfully rendering beauty. It succeeded in the exact opposite, almost seeming to have been applied in globs in a random method. She wore a nightgown many sizes too small for her, the arms, bust, and waist ripping at the seams. Far too much warty skin was displayed both by the very design of the outfit and the fact that it was undeniably too small. Worse, the décolletage of the dressing gown was splitting while valiantly trying to contain the ... vast tracks of land ... the Ogress was blest with. The pale pink merely made her dull yellow skin seem shallower and her dark eyes duller, creating a wonderful contrast to the vivid reds, pinks, and blues that decorated the creature's complexion. The whole effect seemed topped by the hair that sprouted on arms, chin, and chest.

"Cute man no kiss?" this statement was followed, unfortunately, by an attempt at a pout. Shane winced, and had to fight the urge to swallow hard once again. "Me Anne Amberville. Me prettiest woman in land. Cute man no kiss?"

The companions began to relax, apparently this Ogress was not as mean spirited as her appearance would indicate and the young Fighter felt something akin to pity at her sad state. A tap on his shoulder had Shane turning around to see Duo with one finger in his mouth, making a gagging gesture. A slightly callused had come up to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out-loud, Shane was surprised to see Wufei with one hand pressed over his own lips. Black met silver and both sparkling merrily at Duo's humor.

"Omae o korosu."

The cold statement had Shane whirling hastily to face the room, and he saw Heero begin to lift Hane again.

"OOOH!" The ogress squealed. Her arms swept through the drapes, wrapping around Heero and trapping his sword arm, "So cute! Speak again! Speak love talk in cute speak!"

Heero struggled in the Ogress' mighty grip, fighting to be free. Even from behind, Shane could see his face redden as his body began to be crushed in the powerful creature's grasp. Rage darkened silver flashed, then he leapt forward, Kudaku swinging in a deadly arc, power thrumming through him, and, for a moment, it felt as if time stilled and strength poured into his body from somewhere deep inside him. Then the great sword came down, catching one hairy arm just below where it met a shoulder under the ruins of the nightgown. Hot red blood spurted, coating Heero who slumped free as the arm fell to the floor with him. The 'lady' roared, rage contorting her grotesqueness into something fierce. Shane saw the other arm swing at him. He brought Kudaku up to block, the blow landing squarely on the blade; he felt himself flying. Then everything went dark.

~*~

Danail watched in horror as the Ogress began to crush Heero and he knew he would be too late to save the Human even as he moved forward. But a blur leapt upwards, moving faster than even Elven eyes could track. Time itself seemed to stand still as Shane swung the huge sword. Then that moment was gone as the great sword completed its downward arc. Heero and one hairy arm fell to the floor below the raised bed, and Shane flew across the room to slam into the wall. The remaining companions had already been moving forward and would have arrested their movement in thought, but the lumbering hulk of wounded rage that came towards them made them push thought aside.

The battle seemed to be almost anti-climatic. The four remaining companions were all hardened warriors, and they moved with precision around their foe, certain of where each was at any time. Though the monster was immensely strong, so much so that the bare brush of a half-hearted swing could badly bruise, she wasn't smart. Anne swung her remaining arm clumsily, and a few seconds of watching her were all they needed to bring the Ogress to a quick end. Danail, Wufei, and Shadowalker darted in, drawing the rage filled eyes and violent swings. On the side, torchlight gleamed on steel as Duo sprang open the blades of Ogamashi. Corellan's cleric felt more than saw the dark figure that came into the empty space the futile swings left. But Danail definitely saw the unholy twinkle of violet eyes as Duo separated Anne's head from her shoulders.

A small cough drew his attention and Danail move to kneel beside Heero's still form, laying his long sword next to him. Blood trickled out of Heero's mouth, his breathing labored. Small blood-specked coughs interrupted the rattling gasps, and Danail knew that the Paladin had something inside broken and would die without healing. He bowed his head, golden curls drifting down around his face, praying for the aide of Corellan Larethian even as he gripped the healing prayer Danail had prepared and forced it down through the hand that touched Heero's sweaty forehead. Mentally, the High Elf acknowledged that serious wounds were beyond the power he was able to control, but his heart would not let him do anything but try. The power pushed outward from him, down into the dying form he touched, spreading throughout the damage. But it slowed as it spread too thin, then it faltered and disappeared abruptly. Danail felt his shoulders slump, bitter defeat at the inevitable gnawing at him. Blinking tears out of his eyes, he lifted them to meet midnight blue. "He is beyond my meager healing skills."

Shadowalker smiled at him, a twinge of both amusement and pity mixed in a knowing gaze. The Elf reached a hand inside his seemingly empty pack, pulling it out to reveal a small chest. "Healing draughts. I have plenty." He opened the chest, exposing twenty small, unmarked vials filled with clear liquid. He lifted one out and popped the cork, placing it against Heero's bloodstained lips and pouring the precious fluid into his mouth. Heero gulped, swallowed, then stilled. His breathing went from harsh and blood-flecked to even. Cobalt eyes snapped open, and Danail felt relief wash through him.

"What happened?" Heero's voice was smooth.

The raven-haired High Elf did not answer, instead he stood and stepped past them. *Shane* Danail thought, wondering how he could have forgotten their timid companion. He helped Heero rise, and they turned to where the others were gathered around the blonde's still body. Blood pooled under Shane's head, staining the fair locks brown, the silver eyes stared sightlessly. Danail felt grief try to renew itself. He pushed it down, praying as Shadowalker drained a vial of the magic potion into Shane's open mouth. Shane's throat worked as he swallowed, and the silver eyes closed, then opened, blinking rapidly.

Danail felt a smile burst across his face, and was even happier to see that the rest of his friends shared it.

~*~

Though they were tired, the six friends quickly decided to move on. The scene of a bloody battle was never a good resting spot, and the formerly spotless room was now decorated liberally in splatters of bright red. Many of the companions wore a liberal coating as well, though it seemed Shadowalker had escaped with out a drop of blood. Heero had expressed disgust as his blood covered clothing, but left it as there wasn't water to clean in. Shane had looked at his own form, a far away look in his eyes. The blond had then shook his head and said little. It was also early in the day, despite the wearing battle, and signs had shown that a set of travelers had entered the Chateau before them. If Miageru was correct, and they had no doubts he was, then another wielder of a weapon of Chikara was wandering somewhere ahead, likely to die without aide. They had seen no trace of the other group's passage, but it seemed better to go out the other door in the bedroom than back track to where they knew the other group wasn't. The six spared time only to treat wounds and make a cursory search of the room, which brought quite a load of jewelry they divided amongst themselves, minus the declining Shadowalker.

Now they stood next to the second door to the room. Duo pressed his ear to this one, and his braid swung around his body like a tail as he shook his head. He grasped the knob and swung the door inwards. It revealed another narrow hallway, and Duo ducked his head to look out, then gasped and darted through the doorway. Wufei jerked forward, following the small Elf as if pulled. Shadowalker darted after them, and Danail just shook his head at the recklessness of it all and followed, certain Heero would cover his back.

The circle of his companions blocked his view, but he heard a sweet voice as he approached.

"...dying. We used all of our healing potions earlier. Those spikes came out of nowhere." Danail saw a blond, male Human stand wearily as he came up behind Duo. "I am Quatre Raberba Winner," he gestured to an emerald-eyed Half-Elf that knelt on the other side of bloody figure, "This is Trowa." The Elf looked up with expressionless eyes, then turned his attention back to where he was applying pressure to a seeping shoulder wound. "And Tim is lost to us," the blonde sighed. Shadowalker reached into his pack again, and another precious vial was emptied. The Human smiled, joy lighting sapphire eyes as the figure moaned. The bloody Night Elf shifted, then her eyes blinked before opening wide. They stared upwards and he met them unflinchingly.

Danail looked into amber eyes. His whole world narrowed for an instant. He felt as he had when he had seen his god for the first time. /This is who I have been waiting for./Love. Sometimes, it builds gradually. Sometimes it comes from lust. Many times it fades. But some souls love so strongly that when they see each other, they know. It is love at first sight, and that is what Danail felt as he stared into honey colored eyes, that same love reflected instantly back to him.

"Duo, I run, I hide, but I never lie! This is Wufei, Shane, Shadowalker, Heero, and Danail. I think we've been looking for you!"

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for love at first sight, yeah, ah believe in it. Ah've  
> felt it. But, like any love, conflicts happen. And two  
> stubborn people buttin heads ruin most relationships.  
> Though ah still love him. And whenever we talk, even if it  
> has been years, we both know we still love each other.  
> We're just too stubborn to work things out. So don't yell  
> at me about it bein unrealistic. It's based on how ah  
> felt, and is as realistic as it gets.


	11. Introducitons and Fairy Tales

"Looking for us?" Timotae could hear the puzzlement in Quatre's voice. She knew without looking that the Human had on his "I'm innocent and cute, gotta love me" face. Apparently at least one of the other group wasn't buying it. The chestnut-haired Elf looked amused, but not impressed.

"Yep. Assuming you're who I think you are," the small Elf, Duo, grinned, violet eyes twinkling.

"They are." She smiled at the familiar voice. Wufei sounded as certain of himself as ever. Hesitation rarely entered the other Night Elf's voice.

Then she noticed the reactions of the others and almost laughed. They had all turned to look at Wufei as if the Monk had grown another head. Except for Danail. Timotae felt a warm shiver flow through her heart at the name that had been placed with the High Elf. Hazel eyes still stared at her, love glittering in their depths, and she smiled happily as she met them. Wufei's voice broke her from the heated staring.

"Tim, good to see you. I am glad you still carry Aisuma." One bronzed hand stretched out, and a bloody bronzed hand caught it as the two Night Elves pulled each other into a hug. Tim smiled as she felt the familiar embrace. Her nose took in the sandalwood and almond scent, felt the expansion of ribs as Wufei breathed in. Even after fifty-years, some things didn't change.

"Excuse me," Tim shifted his gaze to the violet-eyed elf. Jealousy shone from their depths even as the rest of the face smiled happily. "Just what is going on here?"

The muscular back under his hands stiffened. ~So that's how it is? You should have stayed in Parshna, my dear friend. That one will never let you have peace.~ Timotae pulled away from the hug as Wufei did. She spoke before Wufei could get his mouth open. "Fei-babe and I are old friends. We're very close," she was rewarded with the flash in those indigo depths, and almost smirked. It was going to be fun to tease those two together. "Neways, what brought you out of seclusion, Fei?" Wufei stepped back, and she was amused to see the arrogant mask slip rapidly back on the face of the gentle warrior.

"Rendall is under attack. All but Parshna have fallen." Tim felt her brain spin. Her home, fallen. Parshna, the greatest city, all that was left. The mask was firmly in place, but Wufei's voice was gentle as he continued, "The forces are led by Kerenshaw. We don't know much about him, except that he carries the Weapons of Treachery. They are powerful and almost impossible to defeat. Nataku sent me a quest, telling me that only the Weapons of Keeping could defeat Kerenshaw, and Danail and I slipped out of Parshna just before they used the most powerful spell possible to seal the vale. When we left, your father had already made it inside. The spells that they expected to cast should hold for another few months. But all of the weapons must be found," Wufei paused and swallowed heavily, his voice dropping lower and becoming, if possible, even more gentle. "Most of the land was destroyed. Only that in the high mountains and inside Parshna remains."

Tim felt her heart skip. Her father was safe. Many of her people were safe. But the Druid felt the loss of the land as if an entire race had been destroyed. The pain welled up; tears fell. Wufei caught her as her knees buckled.

~*~

Duo glared down at the embracing Elves. It seemed the flow of tears was finally coming to an end. He couldn't believe that arrogant, pompous, windbag would ever hold someone so gently. He had to swallow bile as one long-fingered hand brushed tears from a bloody cheek and Wufei spoke in a soft voice, "How did you end up here?"

He was answered by a sobbing chuckle. Timotae pulled back and rubbed her eyes, streaking drying blood like war paint across her face.

Duo had to bite his tongue to stop the nasty comment that wanted to jump out. The Elf had just heard bad news. It was only right that her friend comfort her.

The small Night Elf took a deep breath, "Well, now, that's a long story." She smiled up at them. "Might as well make yourselves comfortable."

Duo reluctantly sat, but noticed that Heero took a stand at one end of the hall, and Shadowalker at the other. They were as safe as possible.

"It all started about forty years ago, when I met Trowa. He was hunting in the area I was exploring and I introduced myself. He's a damn good Ranger. Can track just about anything. Neways, we became friends and traveled together exploring the land before going our separate ways. Around five years ago, I ran across him traveling with a group of gypsies. Since I'd become bored with being by myself, I joined them. It isn't that hard to travel with gypsies, so long as you pull your weight and add something to the entertainment at the various stops, they don't care what you do." Golden eyes glanced at her audience, and Timotae smiled. "Well, Trowa has a nasty habit of picking up strays - he'll find some poor wounded something or other and bring it back to the caravan to heal."

Duo heard the tall Half-Elf snort at this, a quick look showed the pretty Human with one hand pressed over his mouth and mirth shining in sapphire eyes.

"Unsurprisingly enough, he drug Quatre home one evening, stuck full of orcs' arrows. When we finally got him healed, he decided to follow us around like a stray pup."

A giggle escaped the golden-haired man.

"So we're happy and all for a little while. Then this impatient Human gets the crazy idea to go adventuring. He'd heard about this tomb from a drunken old man in the last town we were at and just HAD to see it."

The Human in question was laughing freely, and Trowa had one hand on his shaking shoulders while the other pressed firmly over his own lips. Duo could see Wufei also had one hand pressed to his lips and his shoulders were shaking. The small Elf's hands fisted. Hidden behind his knees, the skin darkened as the fingernails dug in, and his eyes seemed to light up with violet.

"So, being friends and all, Trowa and I just couldn't let him go by himself. We packed up the meager possessions we'd acquired and trudged into the desert in Zeif to find this 'great warrior's' tomb."

Duo nodded, remembering that the dragon, Miageru, had said that the weapon Sunarokku was in a tomb in Zeif.

"The tomb was the home of a cult of priests that worshiped Yuan-ti. There weren't any Yuan-ti in the area or I don't think we would have made it out alive. As soon as they saw that I as a druid, they tried to kill us and we had to defend ourselves. But once we got passed them, there were a whole lot of Zombies. I really don't know how they cult managed to keep the Zombies from attacking them. It kinda looked like they'd been turning their own dead to protect the place. But we did, and then the tomb itself was booby-trapped, but we got through that easily enough."

Trowa was now chuckling out loud, and Quatre had his face buried in the Half-Elf's shirt as if to try and muffle his loud laughter.

"The warrior dude's tomb wasn't that great. There was only a little gold-filled coffer on his tomb, and a scimitar. But the scimitar is magic and it liked Quatre, so he took it. Then Aisuma and the scimitar, whose name is Sunarokku, started talking and decided we needed to come here, we did. This place was really hard to find but the land knew where it was and Trowa convinced our horses to stay outside and wait on us. There were Lizard-men in the foyer that tried to kill us - nearly did too. We used a couple of our healing potions there. We'd only managed to buy four. Then we found that secret doorway, and there were dog-things that came out of one of the rooms and almost ate us. That took the last of our healing potions. Then we met Anne. Geez, she's ugly. I really feel sorry for her. But Q managed to sing her back to sleep, and we left. Then we were looking in the rooms on this hallway when some goblins came down it and we had to kill them. We ended up looking in the room at the far end and there wasn't anything there. No traps or anything. We'd slept there and were talking about going on or going back when spikes shot straight up out of the stone floor. Next thing I know, I was out here."

The Night Elf smiled beatifically, batting her eyelashes. Wufei nearly rolled on the floor he was laughing so hard. Quatre and Trowa clung to each other as tears of laughter fell from their eyes and their entire bodies shook from the force of it. And Duo swallowed the rage that was part of his heritage, forcing it down and letting confusion rise.

Duo looked at the rest of his companions, and was glad that they seemed to share his confusion. "Alright, what did we miss?"

Wufei sat up, swiping at his eyes before his onyx gaze settled on Duo's violet. "Tim's always been a bit... impetuous. I really don't doubt that the story itself was truthful, just that it was the Human who talked them into going. She loves adventure. I also know that Tim tends to make things sound easier when they were extremely tough, and vice versa. Reading between what she said made it very funny. But it isn't important. They have two of the Weapons, and the last is somewhere in this building."

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuan-ti. They are the descendants of Humans whose  
> bloodlines have been mixed with those of snakes. Their  
> evilness, cunning, and ruthlessness are legendary. They  
> come in three varieties. Purebloods, who tend to look  
> human but have very subtle snake features such as  
> reptilian eyes, a forked tongue, pointed teeth, scaly  
> patches, etc. Halfbloods have more obvious snake features,  
> such as a snake head, flexible torso, tail instead of  
> legs, snakes for arms, scales over the entire body, legs  
> and a tail, etc. Abominations tend to be all snake, or  
> have only a single human feature, such as a human head or  
> arms.
> 
> As for how the land knew where Chateau d'Amberville was.  
> Well, the land is made up of living organisms that can  
> communicate with each other. Some of the best Druids can  
> communicate with them. There are plants around the  
> Chateau. The land knows it is there and that it once had  
> many visitors. That is just basic fantasy stuff... ^_^;
> 
> As to the truth behind Tim's story, well, Q was the one to  
> hear about the tomb, but Tim was the one who just HAD to  
> go. The rest, he just made it sound a WHOLE lot easier  
> than it was.
> 
> Hmm... Well. That covered what happened to the others, and  
> gave a refresher on why they're looking for the weapons.
> 
>  
> 
> So, anyone who has read this far, do I need to continue?

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this long ago. I am wondering if anyone is interested in me finishing it, and if so, if there is anyone interested in betaing for me.


End file.
